


Prison Games

by 5ingum



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Betrayal, Conflict, Conversations, Crazy, Current Events, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies, Fights, Flashbacks, Games, Gen, Imprisonment, Lies, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Post-Battle, Post-Betrayal, Post-Finale, Prison, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Puppets, Questions, Redemption, Repressed Memories, Season Finale, Spoilers, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ingum/pseuds/5ingum
Summary: "You're-" Tommy stumbles into this, "playing games?""Yeah, prison games. You should join me sometime." His dull tone is the only indicator that something has actually pierced through his armor for once. Yet, his resolve is the same."Well, I- I ended all your games, Dream." Tommy swallows, "And you can't play anymore. Not with me. Not with Tubbo. Not with Ranboo. And certainly not… with those disks. Or with anyone! And I meant it when I said this isn't your SMP. There is no apostrophe. You just run around your stupid circus trying to reel everyone back in to make a puppet on a string. So, I'm not going to play with you."---short storyinspired by the recent events of the Dream SMP (1/21-1/22)this story is a different version of the moment when Tommy goes to see Dream at the prisoninspired by this animatic about it by "Karma Animates":https://youtu.be/cm-6Oz3Y3QQ
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 107





	Prison Games

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the events of 1/21/21 and the morning of 1/22/21 and it was really crazy! A lot of things happened and I wanted to write a little something for it. I could probably add more to it about Wilbur, George, and Techno but I didn't think it would be very realistic so maybe later when the loose ends are picked up again. I'm excited to see what unfolds and the Dream SMP's flow with the Chekhov's gun is really admirable. Anyway, enjoy! <3

"What- what are you doing?" Tommy stands before Dream in a place and state that he'd never truly believed would ever come to pass. The black stone brick walls surrounding the green man with the mask. Tommy's brain can hardly keep up with all the events that unfolded in the first place. Dream threatening to kill Tubbo. Losing all of their stuff. The elevator ride underground. His friends prevailing in the end. Taking Dream's stuff. And him killing him twice.

And yet this man, in the own prison he made, is locked indefinitely and chained down by his own lies, his own betrayal, and his abuse. A man taken down in his own house. By his own men. And by two teenagers who have fought their battles with nothing on their backs and a still yet ferociously beating heart. Who fell and got up again countless times. Who fought the mighty because there had to be someone. To stand up for themselves. To grow to be the beaten up hero nobody wanted to be.

There is a silence that speaks to no one. The silence owes nobody.

"Nothing." Dream doesn't try to anything. All around him they treat him like he's hit rock bottom and in a wicked sense he doesn't give into it. Giving into it would be accepting the defeat as the end when it's not. He always has a little something up his sleeve. Them saying he hit rock bottom doesn't make a bit of a difference in who he is. He's still the same man.

"You're-" Tommy stumbles into this, "playing games?"

"Yeah, prison games. You should join me sometime." His dull tone is the only indicator that something has actually pierced through his armor for once. Yet, his resolve is the same.

"Well, I- I ended all your games, Dream." Tommy swallows, "And you can't play anymore. Not with me. Not with Tubbo. Not with Ranboo. And certainly not… with those disks. Or with anyone! And I meant it when I said this isn't your SMP. There is no apostrophe. You just run around your stupid circus trying to reel everyone back in to make a puppet on a string. So, I'm not going to play with you."

"That's… really a shame." He turns his head away sounding indifferent. He's sitting on the cold ground with cards, poker chips, chess pieces, a scratched out chess board, and some dice scattered around him in a strange array.

"Where did you get all this stuff? And who plays with you?"

"I'm abiding by the prison rules… and who I play with isn't your business. Besides what's in it for you? The hero's already got his story. The hero's already pleased. What else could he possibly want?"

"It's my business," He points a sharp finger back at him, "because I think it's about time you pay up for all that you've done."

Dream sighs a happy, reminiscing sigh that catches Tommy off guard. "I know, but it was fun. Can you blame me? Could you blame me? I can't blame you for being a hero. I can't blame you for doing something. But, can you blame me? What makes you think it's not on you?"

"Because I'm redeemable! I want to be a good person! I want to give people freedoms. And my friends actually like and support me because of that. I bet your bloodless, crooked soul can't even think about anything but _yourself_."

The silence isn't a telling one, but it encourages Tommy to speak up once more.

  
"I'd like you to prove me wrong, Dream. Tell me. When you're sitting here by yourself- _reflecting_ \- who do you miss the most? Is it Sapnap? I would say Sapnap." Tommy chuckles at the irony of it all, "Or is it someone else? Is it George? Or me? Did you miss me, Dream?" Tommy cackles just a little bit tossing a few curses here and there.

"Guard? Guard!" Dream calls.

"No, no, no, there's no need. Really. Why don't you tell me about how it feels that I have your stuff, instead."

"Bad." He crosses his arm and his eyes fall back to the clock on the wall. He sounds like he cares but not enough to say too much about it. Or maybe he's pretending to care just enough.

"Yeah! Now, you're now the one bowing down to me, huh?" Smug to the brim, "How is it to see me here?"

"Well, I'd like it if you'd visit that would be nice." He fiddles around with some cards that slide effortlessly between his fingers as if he'd spent too many hours simply doing just that. "And it's not too bad. I get food. And have little things to do. I mean, they only give me raw potatoes but-"

"That's- this prison is weird." His usual childish manner comes back to him. "And it took so long to get here, practically an hour. So many tests and papers and augh. I don't think I can come visit you often that would be such a pain."

"It would be nice if you did." Dream simply states.

Tommy moves on from the topic with a little huff. "Techno and George. They haven't seen you yet. They haven't visited you."

"And what?"

Tommy simply nervously laughs. Dream is doing his best to small talk his way out. "Oh, Dream. You are such an actor. I'm your best friend Dream. You can tell me what's going through your head. I could take your clock and there is nothing you could do." Dream reacts for the first time turning his head back sharply, with perhaps a hidden glare in his eyes, and his body visually tightens up with the threat. However, he calms himself quick enough it could be double guessed that he was startled at all. "I've taken all your stuff; I've taken all your men. I've tolerated all of your bull and I've dented your integrity. I've even put you in your own cage and on your own server. Dream I don't know if you've seen the updated status quo, but you should be scared."

"You can take a man's stuff, you can hurt a man's integrity, you can turn his men against him, and you can mess a man's plans but you **cannot change his goals**."

To ignore the shiver that went up Tommy's spine at the words he diverts, "Did you make that up on the spot?"

"Yes, well, it's not like I can't write or read in here. I have some light from the lava, some water, and enough ink and empty books to write." The lava curtain glugs behind them reminding. "Eventually, once you keep meeting me, I'll convince you to play some games with me. We always play games. Chess? Poker? Russian Roulette?"

"What are you going to write about?" Ignoring the last statements.

"Something. Surely, something."

"Well, don't think that we're through with you- you monster. For every person that you've hurt you need to pay. I even expressed that to Sam on my way over here. We were just throwing some ideas around at what torture would be suitable... and we thought that if we got a shocker that can detect the level of dopamine in your brain and shock you if it gets too high that it would do the job well. I mean I've been here for just half an hour and the weight of the fatigue is awful." He shows how heavy his arms feel, "You know, you had an awesome engineer. Sam can practically wish anything into existence. But, it's hard to keep a man like that on a leash. So what do you think?"

Irritating silence. No validation.

"Well, I suppose I should end the visit here." The railing lifts back up locking Dream in and the lava curtain slowly pulls back. The bridge is finally viewable on the other side. He tries to feel confident and successful in front of his enemy.

"Okay, nice seeing you."

"Yeah," Tommy's face glows from the lava. In it he spots his reflection, and from behind, Dream's as well. It's too close to the moment when Tommy in his exile wanted to end it all by jumping into a lava lake in the Nether and Dream convinced him not to saying 'it's not your time to die yet, Tommy'. That whole period of his life comes tumbling back out, pouring and flowing out into the edges of his mind stretching far and wide. As the lava slowly ebbs away and Dream's green figure is much farther out of sight, Tommy finally takes an unrestricted breath.


End file.
